Coma
by Shadowranger5225
Summary: So we all know that the Arrow crew knew about Barry's coma, but how did they find out? How did they react? One-shot, might continue. Rating may go up if I do continue.


**Haha! New story! I've been working on this story for a while, so I figured I may as well post it now, see how the masses like it. This is set a week after the explosion; I have no idea how long someone has to be asleep for them to say it's a coma, so I just guessed. If you like it, i'll turn it into a series, but for now it's a one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize as cannon.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

It had been seven days since Barry had left and Felicity was still mulling over what the assistant CSI had said to her on the phone. Seven days of wondering whether to call him or not. One full week of thinking if she should take her first trip to Central City or not. It had been a slow day at work and she finally decided to call him. The phone rang multiple times before going to voicemail. She tried five times before getting worried, seeing as the work day was over, so she resolved to do some digging.

Felicity had heard of the Particle Accelerator explosion a few days before and all of the accidents that had happened to people within close proximity of Star labs. She didn't know how close Barry's personal lab was to Star and was starting to worry that something had happened to Barry somehow. She got onto her laptop and searched all of the people hurt in the resulting explosion. Let's see, Harrison Wells paralysed, a scientist killed in the accelerator explosion, another scientist disappeared, Multiple injuries during the storm. She then found the article she was both looking for and dreading.

She read the headline and brief summary with a panicking mind: CSI Assistant hit by lightning. Local CSI Assistant Barry Allen was found in his lab unconscious; apparently struck by lightning from the storm the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion. During his time in the hospital his condition was deteriorating, but after legal guardian Detective Joe West gave his consent, he was later moved to STAR laboratories where his condition remains stable. Doctors are unsure if he will wake up and starting today are saying that he is officially in a coma. "We are doing the best we can to help Mr. Allen and will be using all our resources to make sure that he wakes up and is on his feet as soon as possible." Says Dr. Harrison Wells, who was also injured in the explosion resulting in snapping his spinal cord, paralyzing him from the waist down.

Felicity stopped reading the article, thoughts running rampant through her head as she tried to gather more info on the storm and the lightning that hit her friend. She did find a few things but she couldn't concentrate properly. There were just words from the articles running through her head. Barry. Lightning. Coma. Felicity was only sure of one thing at the moment. She had to tell Oliver.

* * *

"What!" Came the voice on the other line of the phone.

"Oh gosh, I should have just come over to tell you I mean I just found out myself and I just thought-"

"Felicity. Felicity!" Oliver said, getting her to shut up momentarily, "What exactly happened to Barry." Oliver was trying to stay calm, considering that Felicity had just called him in the middle of his training to tell him that one of his newfound friends was injured, and in a coma nonetheless.

"Well," Came Felicity's nervous voice, "I was trying to call Barry and he didn't answer. I was getting a little nervous so I decided to do some digging and came up with an article that said that he was struck by lightning."

"Lightning! You didn't say anything about lightning!"

"Oh, I didn't? Well he was struck by lightning formed by the storm the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion and the doctors are saying that as of today he is officially in a coma. They're not sure if he'll wake up."

"Which hospital is he in?" Oliver asked, already mentally clearing his schedule for a trip to Central, there was no way he wasn't visiting his injured friend.

"He's not in a hospital- not exactly anyway." She said, catching herself before he could question her wording, "While he was in the hospital apparently his heart was being erratic, sometimes beating too fast other times stopping completely. His condition only stabilized when they moved him to Star labs for treatment."

"Wasn't Star labs the cause for his condition?"

"Sort of. The storm was already forming, from what I could pull from social media security cams and news reports the explosion sort of… supercharged the storm, as well as the resulting bolt."

Oliver cursed. Lightning was already dangerous but having a supercharged bolt hit one of his only friends? Only his luck could be so bad.

"Any idea if Star would let visitors in?"

"Not sure if we count as family, but I might be able to pull some strings."

"Good. Try to get us in soon please, I want to see if he's really okay. For all we know those people at Star could be lying just to try to boost their reputation." Oliver was worried, especially since he knew that there were some people who would lie about someone's critical condition just to gain a good rep again. For all he knew, Barry could be dead right now and the people still working at Star were just saying that his condition was stabilized. One thing he knew, he couldn't lose another friend.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you think and if I should continue it or not. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Shadowranger**


End file.
